The Little Sugar Rush Racer (Candlehead Style) part 16 - "Kiss the Girl"
Later that evening, Candlehead and Candlehead rode in a chocolate rowboat down a quiet pink lemonade lagoon. By now, the two of them had enjoyed a wonderful time while doing the tour. However, Swizzle still didn’t kiss Candlehead out of love, so there was now Candlehead was close to one day remaining. Nearby, Jay, and Charmy watched from a safe distance. Jay: "Move over - move your big feathers. I can't see a thing." Charmy: "Nothing is happening. . . . Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation." Charmy flew up to an overhead branch, Charmy: "Stand back." Charmy landed, scattering some candy birds who were enjoying Candlehead and Swizzle being together. After clearing his throat, Charmy started singing, but his singing was not very good, nor was it romantic like he perceived. Below him, Candlehead and Swizzle continued their ride in the boat. Swizzle heard Charmy Swizzle: "Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Candlehead saw Charmy singing above them and felt embarrassed. Charmy winked at Candlehead, but Candlehead did not feel comfortable at all with the bee’s singing she just gave him an uncomfortable smile and looked away, hiding her face in her hands. Chuck was also on the boat and he didn’t like Charmy’s singing either. Chuck was covering his ears, and glared at Charmy Charmy: "Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Annoyed with Charmy and knowing how to handle romantic music, Chuck got into the water and grabbed a small petal of underwater reed grass. Chuck: "You want something done, you've got to do it yourself." He came back a few seconds later with several ducks from Duck Hunt, and turtles from Frogger. He held the reed like a baton. Chuck: "First, we got to create the mood." Knowing what to do, the turtles flipped on their backs, allowing the ducks to tap their bellies like they were playing drums. Chuck: "Percussion. . . ." he directed towards some chocolate crickets. Chuck: "Strings. . . ." Molasses Paddle Cat-tails rustled in the wind, creating a flute-like sound Chuck: "Winds. . . ." Chuck began to serenade the young couple. Chuck: "Words. . . ." With everyone ready and playing the quiet romantic tune, Chuck started singing. Chuck: "There you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her" Swizzle perked up a bit at the mention of Chuck's words, Candlehead looked around and her eyes widened when she slightly turned to be met with Chuck and became worried. Chuck: "And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl Chuck whispered the last line into Swizzle's ear before he flew away. Swizzle quickly turned his head to see what he had heard. Swizzle: "Did you hear something?" Candlehead shrugged her shoulders innocently and shook her head. Soon after, Chuck resumed his singing with the ducks and turtles now joining him. Chuck: "Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do" Swizzle looked at the girl, she was playing with a piece of her hair. She looked sad. When she caught him looking at her, he smiled and all sadness disappeared from her face. She smiled back. Chuck: "Possible she wants you too There is one way to ask her" Chuck's choir continued to grow with the addition of Sonic, Espio, and Knuckles. Chuck: "It don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl" Candlehead leans in with her full lips puckered, hoping that Swizzle would kiss her. Just before their lips touched, Swizzle pulled back. Chuck, on a lily pad, poked his head underwater and directed towards some underwater locals. Some gummi frogs, riding on the boat oars, sang along as well. Gummi Frogs and Chuck: "Sha la la la la la My oh my Look like the boy too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl" "Ugh, this is so boring. When will he kiss me?" Candlehead placed her hand on her face in boredom. Gummi Frogs: "Sha la la la la la" Chuck came in surrounded by Cream and Tails and a old Frogger turtle and sang for the frogs Chuck: "Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the girl" As the tune went on, Swizzle spoke to Candlehead. Swizzle: "You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name. Heh - maybe I could guess." He layed back calmly and started a brain storming ideas. Swizzle: "Is it, err, Creamy?" Candlehead pulled a face and stuck out her tongue in disgust. Swizzle laughed. Swizzle: "O.K., no. How 'bout - Popsicella?" Candlehead shook her head no. Swizzle: "Licorice?" Chuck: "Candlehead. Her name is Candlehead." Chuck whispers from underneath the side of the boat. Swizzle: "Candlehead?" he responded to the voice, but the girl across from him began nodding her head excitedly. Swizzle: "Candlehead?" Candlehead grabbed his hand and nodded more. Swizzle: "Well, that's kinda pretty." He had no desire to pull his hand away from hers. Swizzle: "O.K. -" he placed his other hand on top of hers. Swizzle: "Candlehead. . ." Satisfied that he now know knows her name, Swizzle resumed in staring at her. By now, Swizzle stopped rowing the boat and allowed the current flowing in the lake to move it. The rowboat rode under a willow tree as two stork cookies pulled some of the vegetation out of the way so they could get into it. Chuck: "Now's your moment Floating in a blue lagoon Boy you better do it soon No time will be better" Chuck appeared from underwater while singing his verse. A group of small Chaos jumped out of the water each singing a note above his head. Chuck: "She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you kiss the girl" Soon, a large group of alligators from Where's My Water, including a Gummi Frog, a Chao, a Gummy Squid, and a turtle named Glen from Frogger, swam up to the boat and started circling around the boat and began to sing along with Chuck. Animals: "Sha la la la la la Don't be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl" Fireflies form Catching Fireflies were flying around the couple and brightening their lights much brighter than ever before. A smile grew from both Swizzle and Candlehead's face as they stared at each other. Even though she couldn't talk, Swizzle could tell that she really liked him just as much as he liked her. Animals: "Sha la la la la la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how You want to kiss the girl" Cream, Tails, Swampy and Allie were singing the song, As Sonic, Espio, and Knuckles were dancing and singing, Charmy flies right in front of them and cuts them off by singing his terrible croaking song from earlier. They grabbed his mouth to shut him up and they resumed singing. Sonic, Espio, and Knuckles: "Sha la la la la la Float along And listen to the song The song say kiss the girl" A group of alligators, and Jay tagging along, came from underneath the boat and started to squirt water like a fountain from out of their mouths. Swizzle and Candlehead stared at each other even harder than before. Neither of them could deny that they had developed feelings for each other. He liked her, and she liked him. Animal: "Sha la la la la The music play Do what the music say You got to kiss the girl" By now, Candlehead and Swizzle started slowly moving towards each other. Some Gummi Frogs whispered. Animals: "You've got to kiss the girl" Some candy birds chirped excitedly as the two got closer. Animals: "You wanna kiss the girl" Some gummi frogs on a Frogger Turtle and Sonic, Espio, and Knuckles puckered their lips. Animal: "You've gotta kiss the girl" Some ducks from Duck Hunt waited anxiously for the two to kiss as Chuck who grabbed Charmy's neck and starts shaking it watched with much anticipation. Chuck: "Go on and" All: "kiss the girl" But just as it seemed the two were going to kiss, the boat suddenly flipped over, sending the two into the water. Chuck hit himself in the face and groaned in frustration, and Charmy's mouth fell open as The candy birds squawked awkwardly as they flew away from the wreck. The gummi frogs and alligators retreated as all of their work was ruined before them. Swizzle: Whoa, hang on - I've gotcha. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Fan Fiction Category:Wreck-It Ralph